


Luxury

by Enigmaforum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Trees, Multi, OT3, Rain, Rey enjoying the rain and Finn and Poe, Space Heroes getting much deserved rest, Threesome - F/M/M, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: Rest is a concept she's still coming to terms with





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell I HAVE RISEN after seeing that teaser trailer and I am READY for December.

All she has ever known is work. Work to eat, work for water, work to keep her home safe, and most importantly work to stay _alive_.

There are times that she dreams of a different life, one where she was innocent and free, but she makes those dreams fade as quickly as she can. Master Luke says it doesn’t do to dwell on the things that she cannot change and Rey has to agree, if only for the fact that she knows that if she let herself linger on them too much she might fall apart and never recover.

And so she focuses on her work, though the scope of it has changed since escaping Jakku. Now she doesn’t have to work for food or water but she is always working to stay _alive_. She works to understand the power that has awoken inside, she works to know the First Order and Kylo Ren and she works to know what it’s like to be a _person_ surrounded by other decent beings.

She often finds herself struggling with the last one the most. She finds it overwhelming to be surrounded by too many people and noises she can’t recognize and not be ready to fight. It is often a struggle to balance those lessons with her grasp on the Force and more than a few rocks have blown up in her presence because of it.

She works to find that balance every day. She wishes it would come sooner but Master Luke says it will take time. And so she puts her head down and works to prove him wrong.

Though it is difficult to prove him wrong when she is separated from her Master in favor of staying on Yavin for two days while Poe and Finn help Kes with some mutual contacts for the General and she’s been told to _rest_ and connect with the Force tree in Poe’s backyard.

Rest is a luxury she has never had and a concept she also struggles with.  

But she loves the Force tree in Poe’s green backyard and the way it makes her skin buzz almost as much as the heated looks she gets from Finn and Poe every time she practices with her lightsaber. She loves the way it seems to fit her when she leans against it to meditate, loves the way the leaves brush against her and say hello.

As much as she struggles with resting she has to admit that being here has been good for her and good for Finn and Poe. It wasn’t often they got to be together, just the three of them, and they’ve all been enjoying the chance to just be again even if two of them are at work. They’ll have to leave in two days and go back to the Resistance and training and missions but right now it’s them and Kes. It’s a nice picture of what life could be like if they won.

She desperately hopes they get to have it.

The tree pulses against her back in what she thinks is reassurance and Rey breathes in response. The air is close tonight and makes her sticky even in the light tunic she’s chosen to wear. It makes her nose wrinkle but not enough to move from her position at the bottom of the tree as she meditates for the final time that night before she goes back inside the house Poe grew up in to find out what Finn and Poe have made them for dinner.

And so she breathes in and feels the Force at work in the tree at her back and the garden at her front, in the way Finn and Poe are moving about the kitchen while BB-8 gives them instructions. She sits in the heat until she hears a rumbling coming from the distance.

She opens her eyes and stares at the darkening sky and sighs when she feels the air crackle around her with the telltale signs of a coming storm. She hears another rumble as she stands and stretches out the kinks in her back from sitting and feels a drop of water hit her arm as she moves from the tree to walk back towards the house. Rey  _adores_ the way rain smells and finds that the feeling of it splashing against her skin is second only to the feeling of two sets of lips dragging across her skin at the same time. She watches the storms whenever she can pause and tonight she decides to walk a little slower as the droplets of water start to collect on her clothes.

She feels the weight of the water sliding against her skin, the flash of warmth before the shift to cool enough to make her shiver and laugh. She feels the mud beneath her bare feet, squished between her toes and splashing onto her legs every time she walks or turns. She lets her hair down from her standard three buns and feels the ends stick to her neck like glue. She laughs when she turns her head up to the sky and lets the rain catch on her tongue.

She loves this almost as much as she loves the two men cooking dinner in the kitchen.

“Rey, Poe said there’s lightening in the distance!”

She stops and opens her eyes to look at Finn, leaning against the open backdoor and smiles at the way the light from the kitchen makes him look soft and warm. It’s enough to make her walk through the garden a little faster and up the steps to the back porch and straight in front of him. He smiles back at her and she can’t help but want to kiss him and so she does. Leans right up and fits their mouths together and chases the remnants of whatever sauce they’re making for the food with her tongue.

“You look good,” she murmurs when they break apart. “Warm.”

“And you are soaked,” Finn comments. “But beautiful.”

“And you both should get in here because I think I deserve a kiss too,” Poe calls out. Rey and Finn laugh and he kisses her again just to hear Poe groan.

“Awe poor pilot,” Rey grins as she wipes her feet on the mat at the door. “Are you feeling left out?”

“Very,” he pouts and she rolls her eyes at Finn even as she made her way over to Poe by the stove.

“I should really tell you not to indulge him,” Finn remarked as he took a seat at the table. “But I also really want to watch you kiss him.”

“Kriff’s sake,” Poe muttered. Rey grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her, made sure to pull his hair as his teeth nipped at her lips so they could put a show on for Finn.

“Everything you hoped it would be?” Rey asked as she pulled away from Poe with a grin.

“I’m all wet,” he commented with a look down at the front of his clothes.

“Well that’s what you get for impatience,” she told him.

“To be fair, it’s very hard to resist you,” Finn told her. “Especially when you look so happy out there.”

“I am happy,” she told them. “This has been good. I like it here.”

“Me too,” Finn said and Poe smiles at them both.

“Good I’m glad, dad loves you both already.”

“Speaking of,” Rey glances around. “Where is Kes?”

“He was out at a friends before the rain hits, he’ll stay the night and come back in the morning,” Poe replied.

“And Beebee?”

“Charging,” Poe nodded upstairs as he turned the stove off and moved a pan. “Sometimes the power goes out and they wanted to be sure they were able to be fully functional should we need them.”

“And just in case the power does go out you should get into some dry clothes,” Finn commented with a nod towards the dripping fabric against her skin.

“Or you could come and get me out of these wet clothes yourself?” she asked. Finn quirked his eyebrow and she nodded. The three of them had been enjoying quick stolen moments in the Falcon since arriving in deference to Poe’s father but if he wasn’t here tonight Rey would like the chance to take their time.

“And after I help you out of them?” Finn questioned.

“It’s up for negotiation but if you wanted to put your face between my thighs I’d be very amenable to that,” she responded as a spoon banged against the stove. She turned to find Poe staring at the both of them, eyes dark and a flush on his cheeks that she wanted to make even darker. “And I want to pull your hair while he does it.”

“Dinner will be good cold,” Poe said. “And really it would be shame if we didn’t fool around in my old bed. Finn what do you think?”

“That Rey needs to be naked and so do we, as soon as possible,” he told them as he stood up. “Shame to waste a perfectly good night like this. Not when you look good enough to eat.”

"Well then I suggest you two hurry up," Rey informed them as she raced towards the stairs. "Because I promise that if someone isn't touching me in the next ten minutes I will start and finish without you."

She grinned as she turned her back and heard their curses and heavy footsteps not to far behind. 

She was finding that rest was something she could get used to. Especially if the two of them were with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!


End file.
